


Thunderstorm

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: I was wondering if you could do a Michael or Lucifer (or both) x reader who is afraid of thunderstorms. Wing hugs would be appreciated lol. I am a huge fan of your work, and so is my best friend! It could be all fluff or you could add smut, we don’t really care because whatever you put out is great! AND May I please request a fluffy fic where the reader is scared for some reason (your choice why) and needs hugs from an archangel or two in order to calm down? Maybe we could see some wings too! No smut please, just fluffy cuteness.
Relationships: Lucifer/reader, Michael/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Descriptions of anxiety/panic attack

Fic:

You wake to the distant sound of rolling thunder. The news hadn't reported about any storms that were supposed to happen tonight, not near you anyway. Anxiety is already building inside you. Pulling the sheets up closer to your chin, you curl up on the bed and try to calm yourself. It's just thunder, you try to remind yourself, but it doesn't curb the stress you feel as you listen to the storm outside. 

Watching the lightning light up your room with each strike causes your palms to sweat and your heart to race. The thunder seems louder and louder each time and soon there is a boom so loud that it shakes your bedroom walls. Your body goes numb and begins to shake, sending your mind into a wild frenzy of prayers. 

In mere seconds, they arrive; Lucifer with his smile that always makes you feel better and Michael with his serious expression that lets you know he's intent on protecting you. Without even needing to ask, both angels know exactly what you need. Both of them get into bed with you, one on either side. Lucifer instantly wraps you up in his arms and pulls you into his lap. You cling to him, your hands fisting in his jacket. 

"It's alright, Baby," Lucifer soothes you, "We're here now, we've got you." He places a kiss to the top of your head as he rocks you gently. Michael rubs your back and whispers soothing words. Another crack of thunder makes you jump and you bury your face into the crook of Lucifer's neck.

"I'm sorry, I know it's irrational -" you begin, but Michael stops you. 

"Don't apologize," he says, stroking your hair, "Take a deep breath for me and close your eyes." Reaching for his hand, you interlace your fingers with his and he squeezes gently to reassure you. You take a deep breath as Michael had instructed. It's shaky, but calming nonetheless.

The two angels shift and position you so that you're lying down between them. Michael wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you in close, cheek pressed to his chest, as Lucifer settles in behind you. The sound of Michael's heartbeat is soothing. With your eyes closed, you see a brief flash of light through your eyelids and hear the sound of rustling feathers. You smile when you feel the soft feathers brush your skin as Michael and Lucifer wrap their wings around you. 

When you open your eyes, you find that they've completely surrounded you with their wings, sheltering you from the storm. You can't hear the thunder or see the lightning. You're cut off from everything except them, and in their embrace you begin to calm. 

"You're safe," Lucifer assures.

"We won't let anything touch you," Michael agrees as he brings your hand to his lips and presses a kiss to your knuckles. 

"Get some rest," Lucifer encourages, "The storm will be gone in the morning."

"Thank you," you say softly before you close your eyes and slowly drift off to sleep, grateful for the comfort they've provided.


End file.
